Sakamata
Sakamata (サカマタ) is an Orca and No. 2 of the Ushimitsudoki Aquarium and acts as Isana's right-hand, often taking direct orders from him and able to give orders to the other fish and mammals at the aquarium. He appears in the show by the pool with Kaizou. Sakamata is a rare type of orca whale called a "transient" which means that he is a rogue amongst orcas and does not need to hunt in small groups like most of his kind, which is something he relishes in. Appearance When transformed, Sakamata wears a white suit where his red tie is actually his tongue and the collar of his shirt is the bottom of his mouth and is lined by a spaced row of sharp teeth. His body becomes a long black cape, the end of the cape shaped like a whale's fin and the excess hangs over his shoulders like a stole. He wears white pants with a black belt that has a buckle shaped like an orca's head and has pointed dress shoes that are similar to the ones that Isana wears. Unusually, Sakamata actually has two sets of eyes (four in total). The false eyespots that are common on orcas is actually another set of eyes in addition to his "real" smaller set of eyes. When angered or excited, the other eyes within his eyespots appear, showing large pupils surrounded by many rings. Personality He has pride with the existence that he stands at the peak of the food chain. Relationships Isana While Sakamata acted as Isana's right-hand and was completely obedient to him, Isana looked down on Sakamata like he did the other fish and animals in the aquarium, never even addressing Sakamata by his name and always calling him "Orca" instead (later on, Sakamata would deal the final blow against Isana and say "My name is Sakamata!"). During the fight between Shiina and Isana, Sakamata began to realize the difference in power between the two and eventually turned on Isana, attacking him and helping Shiina (although he insists that he was not helping or betraying anyone, just following the strongest). At the end of the Aquarium Arc, he is last seen jumping into the ocean with a near-dead Isana thrown over his shoulder with the intention of letting Isana die in the sea. Fuka Sakamata acted superior over Fuka and wasn't intimidated by him the slightest, even when challenged by him. Fuka resented Sakamata for being No. 2 in the aquarium, believing that he was the true "ruler of the sea" and shouldn't be outranked by Sakamata. When Fuka is almost killed by Isana, Sakamata shows no reaction and doesn't seem to care, telling Devilfish to get rid of his body and calling Fuka a "pitiful fish". Ikkaku Just like everyone else in the aquarium, Sakamata and Ikkaku have a strained relationship and act as nothing more than hostile co-workers. However, Ikkaku seems to respect Sakamata, adressing him as "dono" and Sakamata, in the least, seems to tolerate Ikkaku since he actually uses him name instead of insulting him like he does with most others. Ikkaku is aware that Sakamata is very strong but does not hesitate to challenge him when he's rude, like when Sakamata returned from Oumagadoki Zoo and Ikkaku welcomed him back to which Sakamata told him (and Devilfish) to stop annoying him. Devilfish Even though Devilfish and Sakamata have little interaction, it is clear that he dislikes Sakamata, openly saying that it'd be nice if Isana were to kill him. Shiina Initially, Sakamata doesn't seem to think much about Shiina but during his fight with Isana, Sakamata appears to gain repsect for Shiina and his strength, going so far as to help him during his and Isana's fight by turning on Isana. He also realizes that Shiina is strong because he has friends that care for him and vice versa and that Isana was actually weak because he didn't care about anyone but himself, as a result, he wasn't suprised when Shiina defeated Isana and knew that there was no other possible outcome. Despite his respect for Shiina, it was not enough for Sakamata to follow him, claiming to be a rogue and soon after departs from the aquarium to the ocean. On an unrelated note, Shiina kept calling Sakamata a shark instead of an orca when they first met and even when corrected (by both Sakamata himself and Aoi) Shiina didn't really seem to notice or care about the difference between the two species. Shishido Shishido first fights Sakamata when he comes to sieze the zoo under Isana's orders. He manages to scratch him, but Sakamata bites onto Shishido's arm and Shiina intervenes using Rabbit Peace to make him release Shishido. It is because of this small conflict that Shishido desperately wanted to fight Sakamata and pay him back for injuring him. Later on, when Shiina and his friends invade the aquarium, Shishido finds Sakamata and reveals that he's more interested in fighting him than he is rescuing Igarashi, which sparks Sakamata's interest, possibly because they are both rogues in their own sense. It is during their fight that they develop a strong rivalry and it becomes a fight between the king of the ocean and the king of the land. On land, Shishido gains the advantage in battle, but when their fight is taken to the water, it goes to Sakamata's advantage, especially when Shishido passes out from lack of oxygen. After Isana is defeated and Sakamata begins to leave, Shishido threatens Sakamata and tells him he better show up some day so he he can beat him up, Sakamata seems somewhat eager to accept his challenge and says that he may really go find Shishido and devour him. Aoi Hana Sakamta's and Aoi's first meeting was at Oumagadoki Zoo where he showed up to sieze the zoo under Isana's orders. He gets annoyed by Aoi's and Uwabima's outburst (because of the fact that he is clearly not human) and tries to eat them but is stopped by Kusai and Gorilla Kong, whom he easily defeats in turn, before promptly asking to see the director of the zoo. Later on, after his fight with Shishido, when Sakamata begins to leave with Igarashi again, Aoi tries to stop him by grabbing onto his fin and says that the fish in the aquarium all look dead and she can't allow such a terrible place to take one of her friends away. He leaves after Kaizou shows up and tells Aoi that no matter what she says, she can't win against the strong and that it's the law of nature. During the fight between Shiina and Isana, when Sakamata turns on Isana, Isana questions him, asking if he was "moved" by the affection that Shiina's friends showed for him, Sakamata thinks back to what Aoi said to him, but dismisses the accusation and says that he just doesn't "accept orders from the weak". Abilities and Powers Sakamata is incredibly strong, he was able to lift both Kasai and Gorilla Kong off the ground with one hand each. Presumably because of his rubbery skin and blubber that all orca have, Sakamata is able to take many hits to his body without it actually harming him. The top part of Sakamata's head however, is not protected in the same way as it houses a lump of fat in a whales head that allows them to use echolocation. It is because of this that Shishido had a hard time fighting him head-on, but he realized that Sakamata can only protect himself when he's prepared for it and was able to hurt him when he caught him off guard by feigning an attack to his head. Echolocation Like most whales (and like Isana), Sakamata is able to use echolocation, which allows him to communicate underwater almost like telepathy like when he talked to Isana who was in his office while he was in the aquarium fighting Shishido. He can also stun a target, like when Shiina was chasing him down the river and he used his echolocation to temporarily paralyze him. Jaws Sakamata has shown on multiple occasions that he is able to make his mouth bigger, presuambly up to the full size of a killer whale as seen when he attacked Isana at the end of his and Shiina's fight. He has also used this ability to try and eat others, namely Shishido, Aoi, and Uwabami. History Trivia * His name comes from sakamata (逆叉, さかまた), another word for Killer Whale/Orca which is usually referred to as shachi (鯱, しゃち) in Japanese. * His catchphrase is "I'll devour you". * Sakamata shares his design with Kuugo Sakamata, a hero from Kohei Horikoshi's other series, My Hero Academia. The hero also works under the alias of "Gang Orca", keeping with the theme of the Oumagadoki Zoo character. One minor difference being that Gang Orca has a set of eyes in his fake eyespots only. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Ushimitsudoki Aquarium Category:Male Characters